


She's mine!

by SyupeoBWanna



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyupeoBWanna/pseuds/SyupeoBWanna
Summary: You didn't tell your friends that you are dating.And, that one facts that they didn't know is, you are dating with one of your bestfriend and their own bestfriend, Ong Seongwu.But, because of an incident that make him jealous, Seongwu end up telling everyone that both of you are dating.





	She's mine!

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a new fic, but i only bring it here from my Asianfanfics acc (SyupeoBWanna).
> 
> I'm sorry for my bad english and all the typos and the grammar error. :3  
> Hope you guys will enjoy this fic even my english will make you guys roll your eyes. :'D

"Hi guys! I'm here!", you shouted as you enter to your friends dance studio. They start being noisy when they see you. Daniel jump up from the couch and hug you. The others are playing games. You greeted them and decide to sit beside your boyfriend, Ong Seongwu. But, no one knows that both of you are dating. Including your friends. Both of you have been dating for almost 2 months and decide to keep it as a secret. You look to your boyfriend direction and give him a sweet smile. He smiled back at you and focus to his phone again. You are about to talk with Daniel but you got a message. 

 

'Baby, stop smiling like that. You are so cute. I miss you.' - SWeet♥.

'Kekeke. I miss you too. We will go out together after this, okay?' - you. 

'Can I hug you? I miss you.' - SWeet♥. He send with a crying emojis. You chuckles and there are eyes looking at you. 

 

Jaehwan look at you and stealing a glance at your phone, "Are you okay? You gone mad? Laughing alone? Wait. She is texting with her boyfriend!", Jaehwan said. Everyone looking at you. You glare at Jaehwan, "No. There's this one crazy kid in my class. He just sent me a funny joke. It's nothing. And this is not my boyfriend. I don't even have one.", you said and you can see Seongwu is glaring at you. "Eyy.. I can see heart. It's your boyfriend right?", Jaehwan said. You really want to hit Jaehwan because you scared  that your secret might be exposed if he continuing asking you about this. Daniel hit Jaehwan's head, " Yah. Leave her alone. Maybe she's not ready to tell us who is he. Stop forcing her like that you brat.", you thanked Daniel for saving you. Your friends continue playing the games and your phone vibrating nonstop. You get 20+ notifications and it's all messages from Seongwu. He is mad because you call him crazy and he said that you didn't love him anymore because you said him saying he miss you is a joke. He said you always ignored him and having fun with your friends. You almost laughed out loud but you take a deep breath and locked your phone and focus back to your friends. You are mad at him too. Because he didn't say anything after their secret almost got exposed because of him. But, you let it passed since no one asked you anymore about that matter. Seongwu pouted when you ignore him like that. He stand up from the couch and announcing that he want to go to a mart to buy some food. Everyone just noded without even looking at him because everyone is so focused to the games. He sighed and walked out. After he went out, you stand up and give excuses that you want to buy something too. Jihoon just said that you should just asked Seongwu to buy it for you. But you said he forget to bring his phone so in the same time, you could give him back his phone. You excuses yourself and went out to find Seongwu.

 

You saw a man walking with both of his hand in the pockets and looking down to the road. He kick a small rocks and you can hear him mumbling some words when you walked to him. You chuckled and jump on his back. He was shocked and glare at you. You look around to make sure your friends didn't follow both of you. You hold his hands, "Awww. My baby is mad?", you tilt your head and pouting in front of him, still holding his hand. He didn't look at you, "No. I'm not mad. I'm just crazy for saying I miss my own girlfriend.", still trying to not looking at you. You shake your head and dragged him into a cafe and you choose a seat that a bit hidden from crowds. You went to buy drinks for both of you and when you come back to your seat, you see your boyfriend is crossing his hand to his chest and eyes fixed to the wall. He's not looking at you. You giggles at his reaction, "Here. Caramel MacchiatONG for my lovely Mr. Ong.", you give him his drink. You hold his hand, "Baby. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for calling you crazy. Eung?", you said with a cute tone and acting cute to him. He finally looking at you, "It's okay, Baby. I'm fine with that. I'm just- nevermind.", he didn't finish his word. You frowned, "So, that's not the only matters? What is it? Tell me.", you looked at him with concern. He sighed, "You always spending times with them, you ignore me even when I'm beside you. And when you came just now, you even hugged them. You look all sweet with Daniel and Jihoon. But,you come and sit with me. Just a smile. No hi and no hug.", he pouted. Your jaw dropped, "Ong Seongwu. Are you always this cute? Are you being jealous right now? Oh my god.", you laugh. He frowned and try to let go of your hand, "Okay. I'm sorry. I will stop laughing. But you are so cute right now, Baby. Who can expect that this charismatic and manly Ong Seongwu can be this cute when he is jealous. Oh my god, Baby. You are so cute.", you said, pinch his cheeks and giggles. No reaction from him. You sigh, "Seongwu-yah. We both agree to keep this as a secret right? So we have to act like usual. We will tell them when the right time comes. Right? And, how I can hug you? We never hug in front of them before. It will be total chaos if I did just now. And you don't have to worry. I'm all yours. Daniel and Jihoon is like my brother. And of course i have to talk with them. We are hanging out with them. If you want my full attention, bring me to a date, Baby. Only both of us.", he look at you and only smile. "Now, let's go. We're out for too long.", you smile at him. He shake his head and pointed to his cheek. You kiss his cheek and he smile again. Both of you walked out from the cafe, holding hands and went to a mart. You bought some snacks and jellies. You stop at chicken place because Woojin said he want a chicken. Both of you back to the dance studio and Seongwu kiss your hand before he let go of your hand and open the door for you. 

 

"I thought both of you got lost. I'm dying right here waiting for my chicken.", Woojin said. "Yah. You are the one who wants chicken. We are late because of this.", Seongwu said while showing the bag with chicken. Everyone stop playing games and now they are focus on the chicken. "But, this chicken shop is not that far.", Jihoon said while eating the chicken. "I went to buy some coffee. I'm sorry. Seongwu keep asking me to buy him a coffee.", you playfully glare at your boyfriend. He sip his coffee, "Promise are made to be fulfill. So, you have to buy me my coffee. Thank you Mrs. Y/N. I will wait for my next coffee.", he said with a smile. The dance studio become noisy with everyone laughter after Jaehwan tells a story that he got chased by a dog this morning. While everyone is busy laughing ay Jaehwan, you can feel that someone is looking at you. It was your boyfriend. You smile at him and give him a wink when you are convinced that no one is looking. Seongwu startled and chocked on his chicken. He start coughing, "Yah.Ong Seongwu. Slow down. Here. Drink this.", Minhyun give Seongwu his drink. He glare at you. You act like nothing happen. 

 

.....

 

After school ended,  you are at the dance studio again. You and your friends seated in a big circle after Guanlin asked everyone to play 'Truth or Dare' games. You seated between Seongwu and Daniel. All of you having so much fun playing the game. You got choosen and you choose a dare. They ask you pick one mission from the box and it say that you have to act cute in front of all player. If 3 of them reacted to your aegyo, you get free wishes from them. You start doing aegyo in front each of them and Daniel, Minhyun, and Jaehwan reacted to your aegyo. When you act cute in front of Seongwu, his face and ears went red and he didn't even look into your eyes. You know, Seongwu will always lose when you act cute in front of him. You smile, "Okay! I got four wishes! So, i will list it down later. You fellas, prepare your money!", you said with laugh. You can hear Seongwu sigh. When Daniel's turn come up. He choose a dare. He then pick one mission and everyone went wild. His mission is to kiss someone. He spin the bottle to pick the person will be kissed. And you got choosen. Everyone keep on screaming and Daniel just keep scratching his neck. He keep asking if it's fine. You just go with it since it's only a game and Daniel said he will only kiss your cheek. After all, you only think Daniel as your brother. One person is not happy. Ong Seongwu. He look restless. When Daniel is ready to do his mission, Seongwu stop him. All eyes focus on him. "Let me do it. Kiss me instead of Y/N.", Seongwu said and everyone disagree. "No. Rules is rules.", Sungwoon said. You only watched them. Seongwu shake his head, "No. No. Y/N might be uncomfortable. So, let me do it for her.", Seongwu said. He is jealous. Well, of course he is jealous. Her girlfriend will be kissed by one of his bestfriend right in front of him. No. He won't let that happen! Jisung laugh, "Yah! Ong Seongwu. What is wrong with you? She said she's fine tho? Why suddenly you become so protective towards Y/N? Don't act like her boyfriend.", he said and everyone laugh with him. Daniel went close to your cheek. Everyone is excited to see this, because this is the 'mission' that they've been waiting for. Jihoon and Jaehwan is holding their hand together. Daniel lips is inch away from your cheek, "I am her boyfriend.", Seongwu said. Everyone looking at Seongwu with their mouth open. Your eyes went big and you look at Seongwu. You are shocked at his confession. "Yes. Y/N and me are dating. So, I won't let anyone touch her. She's mine.", Seongwu said and hold your hand to show your bracelet that is matching with his ring. Everyone is shocked and they are looking back and forth at both of you and Seongwu. 

 

You and Seongwu is seating on the couch. Daniel, Woojin, Guanlin, Jinyoung, Daehwi, Jihoon, and Jaehwan is sitting on the floor. Jisung, Sungwoon, and Minhyun is walking back and forth in front you and Seongwu. Both of you are being 'interrogated' by your friends right now. You glare at Seongwu. He act like nothing happen. Jisung stop walking, "Are you both really dating? I mean, since when? Why didn't you tell us?", Jisung said, his hands on his waist. "Yes. And why did you keep it as a secret? For how long?", Sungwoon add. "So, the person that Y/N texting last time that Jaehwan saw is you?", Minhyun asked. Seongwu stand up. "Okay. I will tell you.", Seongwu said and pushed by Jisung, Minhyun and Sungwoon, "You, sit down and tell us.", Jisung said. "Okay. It's true. We are dating. It's been 2 months. I asked her first. Nobody knows. Yes Minhyun. That's me. We keep it secret because we are not ready to went public. We want to tell you. But, not now-", you cut Seongwu's words, "-and not like this of course. I never know that this man right here will get jealous over a game.", they laugh at your words. Seongwu raised his eyebrows and turn his body to you, "Yah. You almost got kissed by my friend. I can't let it happen? Of course I have to do something.", he said. You rolled your eyes, "But, i don't think confessing in this situation is the only way, Ong Seongwu?", their laughter getting louder. Jisung clear his troat, "Okay. Stop fighting. Oh my god. Not ready to go public? Are you an idol? Pfft. Okay. Whatever. To pay for this, both of you have to pay for our meals. Get food for us. We are hungry. A-aa. You can't say no Ong Seongwu. You lied to us.", Jisung said when Seongwu try to say something. Seongwu rolls his eyes and get his phone from his pocket and start dialing. Everyone is so excited while waiting for the food. They start karaoke and you sit alone with Seongwu. You chuckle at him. "Serve you right. Why being jealous over a game? Kekeke.", he rolls his eyes. "Shut up, baby. Do you know that these peoples eat a lot. Oh my money.", he sigh and continue talking, "But, at least we can be free. Now, I can tell the world that you are mine. So, we don't have to keep this as a secret anymore.", he smile and kiss your hand. "Yah! You two over there! Stop being lovey dovey in this dance studio!", Sungwoon shouted. Seongwu ignore him and he he hug you and kissed your cheek and lean his head on your shoulder. Your friends is shouting and some of them act like they want to vomit. You only laugh. When the food arrive, everyone sit in circle. They pick up their soda can and toast the can and congratulating for both of you and Seongwu. You are happy because you don't have to secretive about your boyfriend anymore. 

 

.....

 

You and Seongwu didn't hide your relationship anymore. Both of you act like a real couple even in school. Every morning, Seongwu will wait for you at the gate and walk with you to your class. Your classmates are surprised with the news that you and Seongwu are dating. Suddenly you and Seongwu become a famous couple at your school. It was because you and Seongwu never be lovey dovey in public before. During break time, you and Seongwu walk to the cafe and saw your friends is eating. Seongwu asked you to sit and he kissed your cheek and went to get food for you. Your friends look at both you with a disgusted look, "Sh*t. We told you. Stop being lovey dovey in front of us.", Daniel said. "Please respect us, single people right here. We are trying to have our meals.", Minhyun added. Seongwu come back with your meal, "Yah. Don't scold my baby.", your friends rolls their eyes. You giggles and look at him, "Babe, where are your food?", you asked as he put the meal in front you. Seongwu shake his head and sit in front you, "E'em. I'm want you to feed me,  Baby.", he said with a smile. Your friends complaining and they stand up and change their sit to the empty table beside you. Both you and Seongwu laugh and ignore them. You feel so happy because you have a sweet boyfriend and of course a bestfriend that always make you happy. 

 

-THE END-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! UwU <3  
> Comments juseyo~~~ UwU
> 
> Follow me on :  
> Twitter @ongswu_onge  
> AFF : SyupeoBWanna


End file.
